


No title yet

by aronoiiel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronoiiel/pseuds/aronoiiel
Summary: During the building of Barad Eithel the camps are attacked. Rochallor is tsken with a few of his herd. Fingolfin must find his horse and the others befor the worst happens to them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The guard sighed wishing her Lord would not just wonder off when the mood struck. She shook her head. No. Not when the mood struck. When he needed to find stability from this land's chaos. Her ears twitched as familiar laughter drifted on the breeze. Ah. Of course. Making her way to the orchard she smiled as the amused whinny of a familiar stallion joined her King's voice. 

Placing a hand upon one of the blossoming trees she requested permission to settle in it's branches. Pleased by the respect shown it agreed. Leaping up to a branch high enough to see the whole area she sat. And smiled brightly at the youthful scene before her. 

Fingolfin dodged and rolled avoiding rhe playful nip of Rochallor. The golden chestnit made a deep sound of annoyance and gave chase. Laughing the elven lord raced through the tall grasses. "I do believe this cooler climate has slowed your reflexes dear one." His tone held an almost elfling level of teasing. 

Rochallor stomped his foot. His elf dares to insult him so? His tail high upon his back he bolted after the one to whom his heart belonged. Playfully he nudged the elf's back as he easily closed distance. Fingolfin made a surprised sound and rolled to the ground. Pausing in his victory prance, Rochallor turned as his elf did not rise. Ears forward he walked slowly to the elf. 

The guard had watched in quiet amusement as the two played games about the orchard. She knew full well her Lord was not injured, was simply pretending. Rochallor's concern would net him a surprise. She giggled to herslef. This will be good. Or. It would have. The sight of smoke curling in the air drew her attentive gaze. Smoke from their camp? The fires should not be so high. Concerned she made her way down the tree. 

Rochallor approached his elf quietly. He had been caught in this trap before. By colt Finno. Pretending to be sleeping. Then jumping up to kiss his nose. Or hug his neck. Shaking his head the stallion nosed the elf's foot. Would not be surprised this time!

Fingolfin smiled slowly as he felt his friend's presence settle at his feet. It had been long since he had felt so tranquil. Rochallor always managed to settle the churning seas within him. "Peace, my dearest friend. I wish to rest. Will you not lay with me?" His eyes remained closed for he knew the trust he was requesting of Rochallor. Knowing he would give it, as Fingolfin gave such freely to his companion.

The sun danced off the golden hue of his thicker winter coat. Ears turned toward the tree where the other elf descended. Annoying elf he dis not wish to seperate so soon from Nolo. Snorting he lowered his body next to his elf. Laying on his side he rested his head upon his Nolo's chest. The warm gentle fingers of the King grazed along his nose up his forhead into his mane. This was the best day. 

Snuffling his nose as Fingolfin eased his fingers along the coat of his horse he chuckled. The velvety nose pushed at his hidden tunic pocket demandingly. "Alright but only one. We must ration them until our new home is built." He pulled the cube out of his pocket and offered it to his dearest one. "Thank you Rochallor. For reminding me. Directing me. Keeping me." He moved just so his head could nuzzle the soft neck.

Rochallor nickered nuzzling his head on his Nolo's chest. He would keep his elf safe. Happy. Good. His elf was the best elf and his favorite herd mate. Nuzzling Fingolfin he nibbles the fingers still by his mouth. 

This was how his guard approached them. Her heart ached to interrupt such a moment. It was very rare their Prince found this tranquility now. Smiling softly she bowed her head, despite his closed eyes. "Pardon my interruption, Lord Nolofinwë." 

Fingolfin did not open his eyes but smiled at Rochallor's groan of annoyance."It would seem my guard has tracked me down, my golden beauty." He whispered in ears turned back in agitation. "Tis Rochallor's pardon you must beg, Daethel" He ran his fingers lightly over Rochallor's neck whispering quieting words to him. He could feel the tension building in the toned muscles. 

One does not interrupt the Lord of horses' frolicking without coming prepared. Pulling a carrot from her cloak pocket she bowed with an amuses smile. "Your pardon, Lord Rochallor. I must borrow your herd mate. In trade I offer you this as compensation." Holding the carrot so the horse would have to get up and come to her she waited. 

Fingolfin opened his eyes as the scent of smoke found them he looked to his horse and stroked his neck once more. "Come my friend. It would seem we have a situation to attend." Rochallor's nostrils flared at the scent. His eyes focusing on the carrot as he sat up. Getting to his feet he made a deep rumble and approached to take his offering. 

Fingolfin got to his feet easily his brow creased in concern. The smoke was stronger now. Walking toward his captain he gave Rochallor's rump a soft pat. The feel of the golden brown coat beneath his fingers soothing the growing unease. "I will return later, Roch. Return to the herd." He smiled at the soft nicker around the remainder of carrot. Nodding to his captain they made their way back to the camps.


	2. Chapter 2

An attack. That was the cause of the smoke. Screams and croes of battle met them when they arrived. Fingokfin wasted little time pulling his sword ehile calling foe his warriors to take lines. Little made its way ovee the din before creatures were on them. Rochallor kicked his back legs out sending the creature flying from its sneak attack on Nolofinwë. Ears pinned back the stallion bellowed a challenge to the ones attacking his herd. His body stung from the claws that had found their way past his teeth and hooves. Yet he stayed steady near his elf. Worry gnawed at his senses knowing colt Finno was lost in the chaotic fray. The panic of the other horses was fading as they ran from the battle. By his own demanding bay. 

Fingolfin rose to his feet grateful for his horse's steady presence. Limping he looked at the deep sword wound at his hip as best he could. The ground was covered in loose rock making for treacherous footing. Not even his swift reflexes could predict this terrain. Hissing as he tightened the make-shift bandage from his tunic he gave Rochallor a comforting pet upon his rump. "I owe you my life again, my friend."

Turning his eyes briefly to his elf he nickered softly. His ears perked and swiveled. The sound of whistling air made him shift his backside knocking his elf to the side. Fingolfin cried out softly as his weight moved to his injured leg. His feet slid and he tucked his body as he fell unable to catch his balance. Which proved lucky as he landed and a mix of arrows passed through where he once stood. 

Rochallor stomped his foot. Furious eyes watching their foes. Rochallor pinned his ears again moving to stand over the now dazed elf. He watched eyes lit with a protective light as several creatures bare down upon them. Help was coming. He would keep his Nolo safe.

Fingolfin grit his teeth and breathed fiercely through the fiery pain now engulfing his whole right side. Valar that hurt! Gripping his sword he used it to try and stand. "Ro-Roch. Move!" He felt more than saw his horse guarding him like a loyal hound. He would not see his companion downed here! "Rochallor go! I will see to them! Find the herd!"

Rochallor's stubborn mind refused to budge. Snorting in response he ignored the foolish words of his elf. He will protect him. This one whose connection to him rose above even that of his own mother. His ears turn forward as a hail of arrows pins the attackers back. Colt Finno springs forward on the grey dappled mare that chose to bare him into battle. Eyes burning bright Fingon glares fiercely at the ones his arrows stopped. Behind him his own warriors surged forward. 

Rochallor bellowed to the mare his gratitude. Turning now to inspect his charge, he blew air at his elf. Fingolfin had pushed himself to his feet again. A soft nicker and his head was pushed into his Nolo's uninjured side. A dirty, bruised hand came up to rub the stallion's soft neck. Both apologizing in their movements. "You are far to stubborn my golden one. We are well, it would seem." Limping around his stallion he peered toward his son's contingent. 

They were pushing the raiding party back. Injured and exhausted Fingolfin allowed his son this victory. Watched with pride as the warriors serving him protected his child and each other. Rochallor nuzzled his shoulder clearly proud of their herd. His fingers curled in the dark mane. His leg and side blazed with pain. Riding was not an option. 

Knowing his elf was injured, Rochallor kept his head lowered. His gait steady. He could not carry his friend, but he could still offer aid leading him to safety. The loose rock beneath their feet slid dangerously. Fingolfin kept his arm about his horse's neck. His sword resheathed. His senses dulled from blood loss and the days of endless fighting.

He heard the warning call. Felt Rochallor rumble in challenge. Suddenly all he felt is air as the fur beneath his hand vanished. Rochallor's protesting bellow was cut off as the chain that had looped about his neck tightened and yanked him to the side. Fingolfin's horrified eyes met those of his angry and suddenly terrified horse. 

Furious as he watched several creatures pull his companion away Fingolfin caught himself from falling to the ground. Standing as tall as his injuries allowed his eyes alight with challenge. "Release him!" His voice boomed over the din of the battles around them. 

Elves nearby turned. Shouts rang out. Many scrambling to end their skirmish and go to their Lord's aid. Rochallor snapped and kicked at his captors. Rearing he pulled two of them from their feet. The unstable ground shifted beneath him. It was difficult for his hooves to find purchase. Fingolfin's voice brought calm to his panicked mind. Turning an eye to his friend he bellowed a warning. 

Fingolfin approached slowly, sword drawn. "Release him. Or I will show you little mercy." His words came through a furious tone. No one had ever restrained Rochallor so. He could feel the confusion and fury from his friend. As he watched the enemy Rochallor's warning came. Shifting his feet he barely missed a dagger to his back. Twisting he lashed out with his sword pushing the attacker back. The motion on the unstable ground was his downfall. The ground shifted. He lost balance. A sharp pain flashed in his skull as bright as dawn's light. 

He felt himself falling.

Heard Rochallor's desperate call.

Felt his horse's fear mix with his son's own horror. 

And darkness claimed his thoughts.


End file.
